Agni Kai mind
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Katara's thoughts during Zuko's Agni Kai with Azula. Rated K for safety.


_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl. I'm trying a new thing today: An "Avatar-Last Airbender" fiction. It's my first one so please go easy on me. It's basically Katara's thoughts during Zuko's Agni Kai with Azula. Let's get started shall we?

Katara's POV:

I feel Appa landing and shake a small look at Zuko. He's preparing to confront his sister Azula and so am I. Today this mad girl is supposed to become Firelord.

"Sorry, but you are not going to become Firelord today!", Zuko yells, as he slides off Appa's back.

"I AM!", he adds.

Azula chuckles, as if she thinks this is some kind of a joke. Her laughter gives me the chills, but I don't show. I slide off Appa's back either and soon after this I am standing next to Zuko and I am ready to fight.

"You're hilarious!", Azula says.

"And you're going DOWN!", I return her comment.

The man next to her is about to crown her to be Firelord, but she raises her hand and stands up.

"Wait! You want to be Firelord? FINE! Let's settle this. Just you and me brother. The showdown, that was always ment to be. AGNI KAI!", she shouts.

I almost gasp, as I hear this. Agni Kai duels were a way in the Fire Nation to settle conflicts. They usually end, when one duelist is too weakened or injured to continue (at last this is what Zuko told me), but due to the hate towards Zuko, Azula will probably kill him. That already almost happened, as he faced Azula the time before.

"You're on!", Zuko says and I can see an evil smirk crossing Azula's face.

This is going to end up really bad, I just know it. If Zuko is going to take on Azula all on his own, he will be the one with the disadvantage, because of Azula lightening skills. I have never felt this kind of lightening, but those I know, who did, say it hurts a lot.

"What are you doing? She playing you. She knows she can't take us both, so she's trying to separate us.", I say to Zuko and can't hide the concern in my voice.

Okay, why not admit it? I have accepted Zuko in our group. Ah...who am I kidding? He's become a friend of mine and I really don't want him to be killed by Azula.

"I know, but I can take her this time.", Zuko replies.

This did little to stop me worrying about Zuko. Aang, Toph, Sokka and I always had a hard time fighting Azula. Zuko and his sister both hadn't been easy opponents, but Zuko's skills weren't as sharp as Azula's.

"But even you admitted to your uncle, that you would need help facing Azula.", I say to him.

"There's something off about her. I can't explain it, but she's slipping and in that way no one else has to get hurt.", Zuko says.

On the way to the arena, where the Agni Kai was supposed to happen, I felt like I was in a trance. My legs felt like they weren't body parts anymore. They just carried me to the arena. I did not look at Zuko and really not at Azula. As we arrived there, I forced myself to look at them again...well...mostly at Zuko. I was standing a few meteres away from them, so I could see the Agni Kai.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way brother.", Azula says in a tone, that gives me goosebumbs.

"Not you're not!", Zuko replied and then the duel starts.

I see the fires colliding. Zuko's red and Azula's blue one. They are battling for domination. Zuko and Azula show everything of their skills. They jump, run, duck, parry, spin and block. They fought together and against one another so often, that the Agni Kai looks like a perfect and deadly coreography to me. Azula is attacking with pure hatred, but somehow Zuko manages to throw her face down on the floor. I'm kinda surprised, that she hasn't used lightening yet.

"No lightening today?! What's the matter?! Afraid I'll redirect it?!", Zuko taunted.

"I'll show you lightening!", Azula shouts back.

She fires her lightening. I almost want to cover my eyes with my arms, but then something prevents me from doing so. Azula has fired her lightening, but not at Zuko. She has fired it at me, but then I see Zuko. He's running in front of me.

"NOO!", he yells, before he takes the lightning to the chest.

I didn't think Zuko would ever do a thing like this for me. Aang would and Sokka and Toph would probably push me outta the way, but Zuko? Never! I have never been very nice to him, until the day we wanted to find the murderer of my mother together. Somehow we had grown closer there. I have to stand helplessly and watch as Zuko lies on the ground groaning in pain.

"ZUKO!", I yell.

I want to run to him and heal him. I can't just let him die like this, especially, after he did a thing like this for me. I get running, but Azula's lightening blocks my way. She laughs wicketly. I see Zuko trying to get up and bend again, but he is too weakened.

I try to make another run for it, but this time I am blocked by Azula's blue fire. She forces me away from Zuko, since she keeps blasting one load of fire after the other at me and really big loads of lightening. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have managed to leave Zuko just like that but I know, that if I do not stop Azula, I won't be able to heal Zuko. I even still have an advantage: There is water in this place. I create a wall of it to protect myself, before I hide behind a pillar. As I am sure this crazy girl doesn't see me doing it, I look over to Zuko again. He looks really bad and I know, that he is feeling horrible pain right now.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!", Azula taunts.

That either goes to me, because I want to help him so desprately or to Zuko himself, because HE IS UNABLE TO GET UP! Azula blasts more fire at me. I return the attack with blasting water at her, but she isn't one the roof, she was standing on anymore, and suddenly she is behind me. She is chasing me with her fire. I escape her, with sliding away on Ice. She keeps blasting her fire at me. I land on cold metal bars and I can feel the blood pumping in my ears already. Suddenly I see, that there is water underneath them and then I turn to see some shackles at a wall. I suddenly have an idea on how to beat Azula. I quickly run to grab the shackles, but as I return to the barred floor, Azula finds me.

"There you are filthy peasant!", she yells at me.

I attack her, luring her on the barred floor with it and then I frost us both in ice. Azula's fingers are right in front of my nose. A close call, I can say. I breathe through my nose and then I can move around in the ice. It's like swimming. I tie Azula's hands behind her back and then to the bars. Then I defrost us both. After I tighten the shackles a bit, I leave without looking back. I race over to Zuko. He groans in pain. I turn him on his back. He's grimacing and has some kind of a lightening burn right on his chest. I called the water to life and placed both of my hands on Zuko's chest.

_"You are not gonna die today Zuko! You are going to make it outta here!"_, I think as I heal Zuko.

Suddenly I feel him relax. Zuko made it! He is alive. I can not help it. I feel so happy about it.

"Thank you Katara.", he croaks.

"I think I am the one, who should be thanking you.", I reply, hoping he is still too weakened to notice the tears of joy streaming down my face.

_**Ending Word: **_What do you think of this little story? The Agni Kai between Zuko and Azula is one of my favourite scenes. Sorry if I have messed anything up on sentences relating to other episodes. It's been a few month, since I last watched this show. I hope you leave some reviews behind, before you're challanged to your next Agni Kai. Now all I have left to say to you is bye, bye.


End file.
